


her sister's keeper

by neverwritingagain



Series: little wayhaught [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Waverly is 11 Nicole is 13, Wynonna × Doc mentioned, jealous Nicole makes an appearance, some good old Wynonna/Nicole convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwritingagain/pseuds/neverwritingagain
Summary: Wynonna has a (badly kept) secret,Nicole deals with jealousy,and Waverly is, well, Waverly





	her sister's keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> I present to you the reason why I'm gonna fail my German exam! :D
> 
> Joking (maybe not), I promise this one is really good, guys. 
> 
> It's one of my faves so far, I really hope y'all like it and find it at least a little funny (I tried my best and watched that amazing scene from 2×07 with Wynonna and Nicole at the strip joint like 10 times to picture them) 
> 
> That being said, I'm not 100% sure I'm portraying Nicole the right way.  
> I think she's at a delicate point in her self discovery journey, she's putting all her puzzle pieces together and has a lot going on in her mind.  
> I'm really trying to base this on my personal experience, I'll be nothing but grateful if you tell me it sucks badly. 
> 
> Have a nice read, my friends.

You know that scene in movies when the main character is just so carefree, has no worries in the world and feels the need to start randomly whistling, or maybe singing to little animals like a Disney princess? 

Nicole hasn't reached that point yet, but she can feel herself getting closer and closer to it every step she takes on her way to the Earp's homestead. 

She's been there pretty much everyday since the start of summer vacation, something she's been doing since she became friends with the youngest Earp. 

This year though, Nicole is actually making herself useful at the homestead. 

Sure enough, Waverly decided that her room needed to be renewed before school started again, and of course Nicole happily accepted to help her. 

Is there something that makes Nicole Haught happier than being useful? The answer is no. 

Is there something that makes Nicole Haught more satisfied than being around her bubbly best friend while simultaneously carrying dozens of binders and boxes? We've been there, the answer is still no. 

And you'll not believe how much stuff Waverly managed to clump in her bedroom during her eleven years of life. 

There are stuffed animals everywhere, and photos taped to the walls, and books, so many books, Nicole never had to deal with that amount of dusty books in her life. 

But they did a good job, they're a great team, the two of them. 

If Nicole remembers well, today is curtains day. 

Somehow Waverly found a large cloth of incredibly soft material in a beautiful shade of orange that will go perfectly with the newly painted walls.  
The little Earp even cut and sewed the cloth herself (Nicole still wonders to this day where Waverly learned that skill, but we're talking about an Earp, the world will never know) 

She's brought back to reality when she hears a low whistle and the unmistakable sound of hooves stomping on gravel. 

Looking up she's met with the sight of Doc Holliday and his horse. 

Or to put it in a better way, she finds herself face to face with said horse, before his owner kindly waves at her and then pats the horse's back so they can carry on with their ride. 

A man of few words, she thinks, as she crosses the gate to the homestead. 

Nicole doesn't mind him, he proved himself a good guy every time they've met, and they did bump into eachother a whole lot during the past months. 

Finally facing the front door, Nicole doesn't waste time before knocking like she usually does. 

When the door opens, she's not welcomed by the Earp she was expecting. 

Admittedly, Nicole kind of got used to being around Wynonna (and even though she will never admit it, the older Earp doesn't mind her either)

"Oh oh, would you look at that, little, sweet Haught back at my door," she smirks "what a surprise!" 

She's sarcastic, of course, but there's something unusual about her than Nicole can't quite pinpoint. 

She looks bewildered, like she run around the property three times before opening the door for her. 

But Nicole doesn't give too much importance to her sixth sense, instead she just raises her eyebrows at her, prompting Wynonna to say what she wanna know.

"She's in the barn, being a nerd, I suppose" and with that she carelessly turns around and makes her way inside, leaving the door half open. 

Definitely suspicious, Nicole could swear, but then again, none of her business. 

Leaving every thought about Wynonna leaning on the door frame with that strange glint in her eyes, Nicole makes her way to the barn. 

She has always liked it there, it's such a nice, quiet place. 

It's definitely been a while since the last time she was in the barn and that only quickens her pace. 

Before she can burst through the large wooden doors though, she hears a voice. Actually, two voices. 

She recognizes both of them in the span of a second and something inside of her tells her to stop in her tracks and just wait. 

There's a crack right there in front of her, on the barn's side (actually, there are many cracks, but that's the closest to her) and she takes the opportunity to throw a quick glance inside. 

There, leaning their backs against a huge stack of wood, are Waverly and Rosita, some sort of old book (that's litteraly bigger than Waverly's upper body) sitting on their legs. 

Waverly is pointing at something on the page they're apparently examining, Rosita listens, nods and smiles one of those thankful smiles of hers. 

Nicole has to admit, there's a certain charm in Rosita's smile (in Rosita's everything, really).

The pharmacist's daughter is kind, and attentive, and incredibly easy to talk to. 

Also, she's a genius, something that Nicole is starting to really be envious of. Especially in moments like these. 

As she keeps looking at them, an uneasy feeling starts growing inside of her. 

Nicole can't seem to find a name for it.  
Or maybe, she just refuses to. 

Just like she refuses to get inside the barn and greet her friends like she would have on every other day. 

~

Nicole Haught is not a runner. 

Ask her dad, ask her friends, ask whoever you want, but Nicole doesn't run from anything ever. 

Maybe she trembles and hides behind Waverly when they get into bad situations, but that's different from running away, ok?

Well then, you may ask, what happened this time, and why exactly is she making her way back to the Earp's front door, facing the ground? 

Nicole could listen to her subconscious (it has a detailed answer to all those questions) but she doesn't want to. 

Yes, she's gonna be stubborn about this, ok?  
She doesn't feel like facing it right now, right here. 

But something tells her she can't go back home at this point either. 

Wynonna has seen her getting here.  
She can't just escape the homestead without a proper explanation (she really, really doesn't wanna explain this to anyone ever, for real) 

The door is still halfway open and she slips inside, trying to maintain an unperturbed face. 

Wynonna is laying on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her. 

She's paying little attention to whatever show is playing on the tv, way more invested in the taco she's currently munching on. 

Nicole approaches her prudently, stomping her feet a bit in the hope the older Earp will finally notice her. 

Wynonna doesn't even turn around to look at her, she's still chomping on her food, but she manages what she so obviously thinks is a snarky remark 

"Already back, Haught? Did my sister ditch you?" 

Ouch. 

That definitely didn't help Nicole's current mood. 

"No- I mean, she's with Rosita. Didn't wanna burden them"

That wakens Wynonna's senses, this time she does turn around and stares at Nicole with suspicion. 

"Ok, cool" she says after a moment of intense staring. 

It's so incredibly obvious that she wanna know more. 

Nicole is so so tempted to run away from this room, from this property, and especially from the older sister so clearly ready to get into her business. 

But she also knows that she can't, that would make this whole thing much more obvious. 

"Sit down Haught" Wynonna suddenly says with an exasperated voice.

She pats the place next to her on the couch and Nicole can't do anything but listen to her and sit. 

"Tell me, what's the deal with my sister, uh?" 

"Why are you eating tacos at five in the afternoon?"

Nicole is panicking and that really seemed like the best way to change the subject. 

The question seems to physically hurt Wynonna.

"Who the hell are you to decide when I can eat my tacos?" she pauses just to shake her taco in the air "You don't make the rules, Haught, not until you get that badge you spend your nights dreaming of!" 

Nicole is humored by Wynonna's words.

For about a minute. 

"Also, that wasn't the question!" 

Nicole's long face is back. 

Ok, Wynonna realised she's sulking and she'll have to explain why, but why can't she do that later? 

So she does what her instincts tell her, looks into Wynonna's eyes and pleads. 

"Can we- can we just do something else for a while? I really need to think about something else" 

Wynonna looks seriously concerned for a moment. 

"Uh, sure," she nods "whatever you want" 

Nicole points at the screen "What are you watching?"

"Reruns of my favourite show"

"Cool, what's it about?"

"A bunch of crazy peeps killing demons" 

"Nice"

"You can bet your ass"

~

"The younger sister is great" 

About two episodes in, and Nicole is reconsidering Wynonna's taste in shows. 

"Yeah, she's fun" Wynonna throws her arms behind her head "But have you seen the older one? So badass like, she owns a motorcycle, Nicole, a fucking motorcycle" 

It's like Nicole doesn't even hear her. 

"She's not just fun, though. She's the mind behind the group! Practically a genius, always ready for some action even if she hasn't asked for this mess to oppress her life!" Nicole takes a moment to catch her breath and a last comment escapes her mouth "Also, she's cute" 

She instantly gets red after that. 

Wynonna doesn't ask about it, but she's looking at her friend with a knowing smirk. 

"Ok Haught, whatever you say" she sighs "But here I am, after two seasons, still wondering if I like the immortal cowboy or the grumpy deputy more" 

"Grumpy deputy, without a doubt. He's so loyal to his job. That's a trait everyone going around with a badge should have" Nicole says with certainty. 

Wynonna looks at her half shocked and half concerned.

"Jesus Christ, you're really gonna be a cop one day, aren't you?" she playfully shoves Nicole's shoulder "I wasn't talking about loyalty or all that jazz, I was thinking more about who's hotter" 

"Oh" 

"Yeah, Haught" the older Earp laughs "Anyway, are you ready to talk about your little jealousy attack from earlier or..." 

"My what??" 

Nicole's eyes got incredibly wide, Wynnona seems to find it hilarious since she can't contain her laughter. 

"Come on, Nicole, I'm not as oblivious as it seems" 

Nicole stares at her, pensive. 

She takes her time to mentally collect her thoughts. 

Wynonna seems to realise that and just patiently waits, turning down the tv's volume. 

"It's just- I don't know. It's not that I'm jealous..." 

Nicole trails off the second she sees Wynonna's face. 

Raised eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe I was a little jealous when I found Waverly with...Rosita, in the barn..." 

Wynonna could be satisfied with just that but hey, looks like Nicole prepared an entire speech about this.

"...and I know it's stupid! Cause Waverly can spend her time with whoever she wants! It's just that..."

"It's just that?"

"...there are some things Rosita can do that I will never be able to do. Like, you've seen her! She's great, she's so smart! And I know for a thing that Waverly likes smart and-"

Wynonna stops her, she takes both Nicole's arms into her hands and looks at her seriously. 

"You realise you're smart too, right Nicole?"

"Yeah, but not that kind of smart!"

"Can you please just shut up and let me speak?" 

Nicole nods slowly.

"Listen Haught, I think I get what your problem is. This is what everyone else would call 'fear of someone who seems much better than you taking your place'...or something on those lines" 

Nicole doesn't take her eyes off Wynonna for a second. 

"But you know, I prefer calling it bullshit. Because, trust me Haught, my sister would never let anyone on earth take your place" 

Nicole is relived, really, but Wynonna is not done yet. 

"My little sis hasn't stopped talking about you since the day you two met. She's always 'Nicole and I did this' and 'Nicole and I did that'. So I get it, that you get jealous because you're a protective imbecile, but you really don't have to worry about being Wave's fave" 

Nicole is looking at Wynonna like she just explained to her the meaning of life.

Then she speaks up because something's bothering her. 

"I'm not protective!"

"For fuck's sake Haught, you almost got killed by a moose trying to protect my sister!"

"But-"

"And punched a couple people because they were pestering her"

"I did that in the name of justice!" 

"Oh come on, you idiot. Just admit that you care about the little beast"

Wynonna looks at her expectantly. 

"What? Do I actually have to say it? Out loud?"

Wynnona humms. 

"Ok, I care about Waverly" 

"That's all you got?"

Nicole is so done with Wynonna Earp. 

"I care about Waverly... a lot?"

"And you are..."

"...a protective imbecile?"

Wynonna claps her hands and pats Nicole's shoulder. 

"Great, now there's something I gotta tell you"

"What? We're not done with bonding time today?" Nicole laughs. 

"Keep your mouth shut Haught, this is important" 

Nicole is confused. Wynonna has something important to tell her. Her! Since when does Wynonna tell her things? She has her two buddies for that kind of things. 

"Ok, what? Since when are we on friendly terms?" 

"Ugh, Haught! Did you just forget the conversation we had like, let's see, two minutes ago??" 

Ok, she's right (for once) 

Nicole doesn't have time to speak because Wynonna throws in a casual comment that makes her grow seven shades redder. 

"Also, I figured we could start talking to eachother in a more informal way in preparation of the day you're gonna tell me you've got a crush on my baby sister..." 

Nicole is basically melting into the couch at this point.

"...not that you'll need to do that. Some things are enough obvious for me to catch on without anyone saying anything"

In the desperate need to shut her up, Nicole shouts "Ok, ok, I got it! Tell me whatever you want!"

Much less shy than Nicole, Wynonna goes straight into it. 

"I'm sleeping with Doc" 

Nicole has to repeat the words to herself a bunch of times before realisation hits her. 

"You're doing what??" 

There's a look of regret on Wynonna's face. 

"Oh fuck! I'm talking about sex with a child!" 

"I'm almost taller than you!"

"Still a child"

Nicole's mind starts rearranging thoughts and images. And then her eyes widen. 

"He was here before I arrived!"

"How the hell do you know that??"

"I came face to face with his horse on my way here!"

"Why are you screaming?? What's the big deal?? I literally just told you that we're fucking!"

Nicole lowers her voice. 

"You can't do that kind of stuff with Waverly in the house!" 

"She was in the barn!"

"I don't care! I might not be a child, but she is! What were you thinking?"

Wynonna sighs. 

"Trust me, Haught, wait a couple years and you'll know it" 

Nicole just rolls her eyes. 

"Also, you're being protective again" 

Nicole doesn't even try to argue about that. 

She has something else to ask. 

"So, why did you think dumping that kind of news on me was a good idea?" 

Wynonna shrugs. 

"I needed to tell someone! But I couldn't tell Dolls because he would set Doc on fire, and Doc clearly knows so..." 

Nicole is having a hard time grasping the fact that Wynonna considers her on the same level as her two best friends. 

"Also Waverly doesn't have to know!" 

"That wouldn't happen if you didn't do you-know-what while she's in the house!" 

Wynonna is smirking. 

"You know you can say the word sex, right?" 

Nicole just huffs at her. 

There's a quiet moment during which neither of them talk. 

Then Nicole asks "So, you like him?" 

Wynonna raises her head from the cushions.  
"I don't know Haught, feelings are complicated" 

Then, after a while Wynonna goes on.  
"You know, he's kind of grumpy but sometimes he does cute things"

Wynonna has a soft smile on her lips and Nicole thinks her eyes are betraying her. 

"Like, he named his horse Lavender"

At that Nicole loses it completely. 

She really didn't mean to ruin the moment but she can't help herself. 

"He named his horse... Lavender?" 

"Stop laughing, you idiot. You're the one owning a cat named Calamity Jane!" 

"I'm sorry but you gotta thank your sister for that!"

"She has to thank me for what?" 

Waverly's voice comes from behind them and both Nicole and Wynonna almost fall off the couch at that. 

"Hey Waves! How are you doing?" 

Nicole tries to cover up her nerves by waving her hand.

Wynonna tries her best not to snicker. 

"I'm good" she says a little perplexed "where you two...talking?"

"Oh no, Wynonna just wanted to convince me to watch her favourite show!" Nicole says while pointing at the screen. 

"The one with the cute lady cop? It's nice, you should watch it" Waverly says genuinely. 

"Yeah yeah, I figured" 

Wynonna is trying her best, but she won't be able to keep a straight face for much longer so "Don't you have some curtains to put up, girls?" 

Waverly's eyes light up. 

"Oh yes! Come on Nicole, you haven't seen how cute they are yet!" 

And with that she's dragging Nicole upstairs. 

~

The curtains turned out to be actually really pretty. 

As always Waverly did an amazing job.  
Nicole isn't surprised in the slightest. 

The little Earp instructs Nicole to stand on the bed so she can reach the top of the window and finally put the curtains in place. 

Once her job is done, Nicole sits on the bed. 

Waverly finishes putting away the last strands of orange cloth, before turning to the window and smiling satisfied. 

"We did an amazing job!" she turns to Nicole "High five!" 

Nicole obliges and high fives both of Waverly's hands.

Once Waverly sits next to her on the comforter, Nicole opens her mouth to say something but Waverly beats her "I'm really sorry for today, I should have been in the house when you arrived but uhm... I'm not really comfortable with being a room away from where my sister is having sex, so I went to the barn and-"

Nicole is shocked. No, she's more than shocked. 

Both because Waverly knows (of course, since Wynonna is the most obvious person on the planet) and because Waverly is talking about sex like it was candy. 

"You know about them??"

"Them who??"

"Wynonna and Doc! Who else?"

Waverly lightly slaps Nicole's knee. 

"I was sure it was Xavier!"

Both of them laugh at that because really, the situation is ridiculous. 

Waverly though, still has a question. 

"How did you find out?"

"Wynonna told me" Nicole simply says. 

Waverly is a little taken aback. 

"Wow, since when are you two so chatty?"

Nicole thinks about the conversation she had with the older Earp and how important all of that was for her. 

Then she thinks that maybe, just maybe, today has been packed of crazy emotions for her and she deserves to have a genuine laugh. 

"Since" she starts while she moves a little bit closer to Waverly "someone forgot that I was coming over and left me alone having painful conversations with her sister!" 

And with that she starts tickling Waverly. 

The little Earp squirms and giggles, pushing Nicole away trying to make her stop. 

"I didn't forget about you! Once I left the house because Wynonna was being loud, I found Rosita out on the porch!" 

Nicole almost forgot about Rosita but Waverly managed to get her attention with that. 

"Rosita?" she asks, trying to cover up the fact that she literally saw them in the barn. 

"Yeah, she was curious about some medicinal herbs her dad needed. You know how my great-grandfather left us that heavy book about plants? The one we keep in the basement? I showed her that one"

That makes so much sense, Nicole thinks. 

She would gladly facepalm herself for a good ten minutes but right now it's not the moment. 

"Again, I'm sorry I left you here by yourself, Nicole" 

"Don't worry, Waves. You know, Wynonna is actually cool when you get to know her a bit" 

Waverly smiles at her. 

"Oh, is she?"

"Yeah, she hides it well, but she secretly has a big heart" 

~

Downstairs, Wynonna tries her best to catch anything the girls are saying. 

She doesn't approve eavesdropping but hey, she's Waverly's older sister, that's basically her duty. 

Unsatisfied because she can't hear anything juicy going on, she just plops down on the couch again. 

Her favourite show is still playing on tv, and Wynonna can't help but smile to herself.

For a moment she wonders if maybe she should organise a movie night just to enjoy Haught blushing like crazy the moment she realises how exactly her favorite character (aka the cute younger sister) and Waverly's (aka the cute lady cop) end up. 

But no, she's not mean enough to do that. 

At the end of the day, she does have a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me everything about it in a comment! (No pressure) 
> 
> So, I survived 2×10 just like our favourite officer (hope you guys did as well)  
> You know what I'm SO not gonna survive? Waverly Earp in a flipping flower crown.  
> Right it front of my salad. 
> 
> Bye! <3


End file.
